


Anniversary

by Awenseth



Series: Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix decides to visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at that time on the anniversary of the 300th Anniversary of the last Rákoczi’ War for Independent which happened here in my birth village Romhany in 1710. January the XXII.

Felix Łukasiewicz was walking peacefully through the forest which would lead him to the house of the person he wanted to visit. Felix was bored so he thought that a little visit wouldn’t hurt much. As he walked under the threes he still felt the chill of the January weather, it was not so cold, but wasn’t warm either. Reaching a beautiful looking house painted a soft azure blue colour, big windows and a garden which was usually full with roses, geraniums, lilies and tulips, but it would be to cold for the flowers to bloom just yet. 

Stepping up to the door he knocked softly hoping that she was home because he didn’t want to make his way all back home. As Felix listened closely there were suddenly soft steps which got louder as their owner got nearer to the door, then with two clicks of a key and the rattling of a chain the door opened revealing a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and soft green eyes which still held a fire in them burning since the old faded away times, tried to be put out so often, but always failed. 

“Felix?” she asked confused as she spotted her visitor. “I didn’t expect you to visit, but come inside.” she said smiling before stepping aside. 

“Hay Elizabeth, yes I know I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you.” the boy like man replied smiling as he entered the homely living room to stop in his tracks suddenly. 

“Is something the matter?” Hungary asked as she stepped beside her visitor. 

“Uhm…had you already planed something for today?” he asked as he pointed at the flowers on the coffee table together with Hungary’s national flag which she really loved, he shuddered as he remembered her reaction when Ivan put his symbol on it, she had been frightening… 

“Oh…well you remember what today is right?” she asked playfully. 

“Hmm…the 22th of January.” Poland replied a bit perplexed. 

“Yep and today is also an anniversary for the last victorious fight for independence from Rakoczi Frenc.” she said in a melancholic tone insisting to put the family name before the given name as it was normal for her people. 

“Ah now I begin to remember what is the number?” Felix asked making Elizabeth giggle. 

“The 300th, I was partly of to Romhany for the big feast and I would be happy if you accompany me.” she said smiling. 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

“Great, I’m back in a fev minutes.” she said before hurrying up the stairs to change. 

Meanwhile walked Felix inside the living room and looked down at the flag spotting on the red, white and green fabric shaven on it with golden letters stood the sentence which probably no one of them all would ever forget: 

“ _Cum Deo Pro Patria Et Libertate_ ” 

Looking smiling at the sentence hit suddenly a soft moldy his ears and made the young man turn to look up the stairs. 

Jaj, régi szép magyar nép!  
Az ellenség téged mikép  
Szaggat és tép!  
Mire jutott állapotod,  
Romlandó cserép.  
Mint egy kedves eleven kép,  
Voltál olyan szép,  
Magyar nép!

A little melancholic smile crept to his lips as he chuckled. 

“She is getting in to the mode again.” he said to no one in particular. 

Felix loved listening to Elizabeth’s singing she had a beautiful voice and thanks to their nearly sibling like relationship he had rather many opportunities to listen to her songs, even thought most of them were rather melancholic or bittersweet. Not a surprise looking at the little saying ' _Sírva vígad a magyar_ '*. 

De a Sasnak körme között  
Fonnyadsz mint a lép.  
Szegény magyar nép,  
Mikor lész már ép?  
Megromlottál, mint cserép.  
Jaj, hát szegény magyar nemzet  
Jóra mikor lép?

Jaj, Rákóczi, Bercsényi  
Magyarok híres vezéri,  
Bezerédi!  
Hová lettek magyar népnek  
Vitéz vezéri,  
Nemzetünknek hírszerzői,  
Fényes csillagi,  
Ocskai?

Her melancholic tone filled the whole house like the soft wind running through a valley. 

Az ellenség mindenfelől  
Őket emíszti,  
Űzi, kergeti,  
Búval epeszti.  
Közinkbe sem ereszti.  
Jaj, hát szegény nemzetünket  
Miképp mellyeszti!

Jaj, országunk, jószágunk,  
De főképpen mi magunk  
Mint nyavalygunk;  
Az idegen nemzetségnek  
Rabjai vagyunk.

Jaj, naponként mind elfogyunk,  
Jót ne is várjunk,  
Kívánjunk,  
Mert hatalmas, diadalmas  
Nemzet van rajtunk.  
Jaj, meg kell halnunk,  
Meg nem maradunk,  
Nagy ellenség közt vagyunk,  
Bizony méltán ezek miatt  
Kesergünk, sírunk.

“She has always such a melancholic tone when singing.” Felix said as he picked up his jacket. 

Országunknak, magunknak,  
Jaj minden maradékinknak!  
Mindazoknak,  
Kik e földön nagy ínségben  
Így nyomorkodnak.

Özvegyek panaszolkodnak,  
Árvák zokognak;  
Magoknak  
Siralommal ártatlanok  
Halált okoznak,  
Úgy siránkoznak  
És fohászkodnak.

Bánatjok nem apadnak,  
Mert hazánkbul az ínségek  
El nem távoznak.  
Tenger rajtunk a fegyver,  
Mert a német rajtunk hever,  
S igen ver.

Mutogatja magát mint egy  
Híres gavallér,  
Nemzetünket hajtó pillér.  
Nem szán, mint hóhér.  
Akit ér,  
Addig veri, meddig neki  
Mindent nem ígér.

Látod mely kövér,  
Bőrében sem fér,  
De mégis mind többet kér,  
Alig vagyon országunkban  
Miatta kenyér.

Felix snorted at the mentioning of Ludwig and also on the memory of Austria, he personally was glad about the divorce. He had only hurt his “siostra”. 

Nézz reánk, Úr, a mennybül!  
Ments meg, kérünk, minket ily csúf  
Ellenségtül,  
Ki a híres magyaroknak  
Vérébül épül.

Ne hagyd ily dühös ínségtül  
Rút ellenségtül,  
Némettül  
Gyaláztatni, mocskoltatni  
Az írigyektül.

Ily dölyfös néptül,  
Kínzó eszköztül,  
Megfosztatni nevétül,  
Mindenkoron győzedelmes  
Dicsőségétül!

As the song ended picked Felix the long black coat up from the chair and placed it on his arm waiting patiently by the stairs when he spotted Elizabeth in her deep emerald dress with the white front, a red geranium in her hair. 

“Thanks for waiting.” she said after Felix handed her the jacket and she pulled it on. 

“There is no ground for me to not wait for you.” he said smiling as he held his arm out which she took gratefully before both left the house, chatting happily on the way through the forest. 

The two of them shared a great caring for each other, but they were not and would never be lovers. The two of them were siblings not by blood, but by soul… 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> *The Hungarians celebrate in tears


End file.
